


my heart burns there, too

by haseo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Unfortunate Implications, fluff & smut & ehhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haseo/pseuds/haseo
Summary: Markus discovers Connor only feels pleasure if his partner does.





	my heart burns there, too

Markus’ boots are by the door with Connor’s shoes.

His room is neater than usual. Organized art materials carefully put away. Regardless, stray brushes and paint tubes could always be found in the most random places.

Connor has seen Markus paint and still hasn’t figured out how this occurs. It’s not as if Markus is throwing his supplies around the room while indulging his hobby.

Markus pulls his turtle neck off as Connor loosens his tie. Markus’ skin is honeylike under the afternoon sun spilling in from his window.

Connor watches Markus undo the buttons of his shirt and lays his hands upon Connor’s chest. 

Connor smiles and gently guides Markus off by his wrists, almost able to completely circle his fingers around them, “You don’t have to do that.”

A ghost of a grin passes briefly over Markus lips and he mouths a single nipple while freeing his hands from Connor’s to feels around his ribs.

Connor patiently watches, surprised Markus is this knowledgeable about foreplay, but decides it is an inappropriate time to ask how this knowledge was acquired. He opens a private wireless connection, inviting Markus, who immediately accepts the invitation.

Markus comes off the nub with a pop and kisses Connor while his thumbs begin to rub against Connor’s chest. Markus moves forward to press his hips against the inside of Connor’s thighs as he continues to tease his chest.

Unable to deter Markus, Connor runs a hand through Markus’ scalp, feeling the way his short hairs graze the numerous sensors on his palm and fingers. Even his hair feels more customized than a regular android’s.

Markus leans into his hand before picking up Connor under his arms and shifting them both higher on his bed. He unbuttons then unzips his pants.

“Oh,” Connor says quietly when Markus frees his penis. It looks real enough. The skin on his hand automatically retracts as he reaches for it. It feels real enough. “Kamski certainly spared no expense.” More real than what any android models currently were equipped with, at least.

Markus gives him a questioning look. Right, Connor hasn’t told him about how he discovered that piece of information.

He grunts when Connor begins stroking him, not able to question, and Connor’s thankful because he’s not interested in a conversation about Elijah Kamski at this moment. Connor moves his fingers in a way that sends pleasure signals through Markus’ biocompotent.

Connor feels a jolt in his own systems and sections of his faceplate warm.

He starts experimenting on angles and pressures while trying to maneuver his fingers separately to provide more stimuli when Markus hisses and grabs his wrist, able to wrap his fingers completely around Connor’s wrist.

“Do you have a human male’s refractory period, as well?” Connor is genuinely curious.

Markus laughs for real. “Excuse me if I want us both to enjoy ourselves.”

Maybe he does. How much more incredibly constructed Markus would be.

Even if he doesn’t, it’s certainly not going to be disappointing. If Connor wanted a human, he wouldn’t be here, with this android.

“I am enjoying myself,” Connor plainly states, filing away this information to test another time.

Markus unbuckles his belt instead of continuing that conversation, making quick work of getting Connor’s pants off. Connor lifts his hips and helps Markus get them off. When Connor’s briefs come off, Markus stills.

Connor knows he doesn’t have a fancy organ down there, it’s just smooth skin over a bump that is standard for most mass-produced male droids.

He shimmies down the bed, a little onto Markus’ thighs and lifts his legs to his shoulders, arms circling under his thighs to reach his ass and hold himself open, “I know I’m missing a part, but I have what we need to continue, if you like?”

Markus’ expression is steely but his chest is moving in a way that betrays the excited knowledge they can continue. He eyes Connor. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” Connor nods.

Markus places a gentle hand on the back of his thigh and strokes the skin there, taking in the moles on his legs. He uses his free hand to run a thumb down Connor’s entrance.

Connor’s body jerks in response. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Markus gives a pinched grin. “Of course, I am. Will you be able to, as well?”

“Yes.”

Connor is 100% certain Markus will find his biocomponent appealing.

Markus purses his lips and nods, face serious enough to coax a lopsided grin on Connor’s own lips.

Connor reaches further down to spread himself with one hand and prepare himself with the other so lubrication will start to form in the part. Markus takes his hand away before his fingers reach the hole and Connor gives him a curious look.

“Let me,” he explains.

Connor shifts his hand to hold himself completely open.

Markus starts moving away, lowering his head as he moves on the bed and Connor makes a sound, “You don’t have to do that.”

Markus chuckles. “Yeah? I want to.”

Connor processes this information, “It’s wasted on me.”

“It’s not,” Markus smiles, thumbs pressing against the rim of his hole before he begins licking the area.

Connor files away the extent Markus uses his thumbs on his body as he lets himself relax at the attention.

A signal starts coming from Markus that makes Connor’s systems light up his HUD with mentions that his processors are running above what is considered normal for his lack of activity or strain.

He barely has time to think of it before his body is shuddering and he feels a thrumming through his wires, various logic boards sparking, and thirium pump working five percent higher to accommodate the extra functions. It’s as if he’s about to exert himself.

Connor lips fractionally spread while watching Markus and realizes he’s not properly processing the sight before him.

“Markus—” he whimpers, just as Markus pulls away, tongue out, a line of lubrication connecting his tongue to the biocomponent before Markus breaks it with his movements.

“See?” Markus grins fully at him, coming back up to align his cock with Connor’s now lubricated entrance, “Worth it.”

True, Connor did not calculate how much Markus would savour actions involving his fulfillment. Another piece of information to tuck away.

He dabs the tip of the member against Connor’s hole a few times and the wires and biocomponents in his gut start violently sparking. Connor hugs his legs closer to his chest with a need to hold onto something, biting back a groan.

Markus smiles at the reaction and begins rubbing against the opening, which also does strange things to Connor’s systems. His faceplate heats up more and the delicate signals sent to coordinate his extremities light up in a way Connor can feel every point on his body that’s resonating from what Markus is doing to him.

“Wonder what you’ll look like when I get inside,” Markus mumbles.

“You won’t have to wonder if you do it,” Connor doesn’t have to, but he licks his lips.

A slightly pained grimace morphs Markus’ lips as he nudges the tip of his cock inside Connor. Connor hugs his legs tighter, the sensation playing out a protocol in his systems that make him squirm and respond favourably to the intrusion. “Markus, please, don’t stop.”

“Never.”

Markus holds him open while freeing one of Connor’s legs so he can press it against his own chest and angle the other android upwards. Connor arches and clenches. The sensations were familiar, but with deviancy, they felt stronger, cleaner, and not just his program executing commands.

Via the sensors in his biocomponent, Connor measures length and circumferences of Markus’ penis with what he collected earlier from his visual and sensory components. Connor detects each millimeter that penetrates him, and the pleasure Markus feels writes itself into him, his data collection processes hungry for all the information that can be provided.

“Kinda tight,” he murmurs, though not displeased.

“I can adjust if you want but I think it’ll feel better this way.” The important thing is that Markus feels good, so Connor does, too.

“God, as long as you’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” Connor assures.

At around the midway point, Markus begins thrusting and Connor nearly closes his eyes in delirium. He doesn’t want to miss anything, though, and fits the unnecessary urge. He doesn’t have to adhere to programming, but a lot of it is all he knows, so the fight is much harder than expected.

He can feel himself tightening around Markus and each sensor is firing off signals to every part of his body. Enact protocol here, react thusly – give up control.

“Markus,” Connor manages through the haze of written code, “please, enter me completely.”

Markus grits out a, “Connor!” as he pulls out to the tip then sheaths himself entirely.

Connor’s body spasms wildly at the deep penetration, letting go of his leg to grasp at his face and hair.

Markus stills his thrusts and Connor rolls his hips to keep them moving against each other.

“Sorry, was that—”

“No, please – keep going, please.”

Markus doesn’t have to listen to him finish his sentence to understand and is already thrusting at full speed, making the last few words come out in a stutter.

The sensations being fed from his biocomponent is nothing like data gathered on Markus’ biocomponent within him. He can measure and recreate its surface and structure in his mind. He can tell what it’s made out of and is again amazed by the craftwork put into it.

There is no gratification from his walls being treated to Markus diving repeatedly into him. Instead, Connor feeds off the delectation his biocomponent provides Markus, internal components overclocking from the way Markus delights in his body. He’d never be able to feel this way alone.

Markus being inside him overrides his codes and sends Connor trembling, faceplates fully heatin up. He presses his hands to his face and makes pleased sounds, despite them coming out as half-whines. When his cheeks don’t seem to cool from the plasteel on his hands, he starts to grip what hair he can, focusing on absorbing all the information and currents Markus alights in his body.

It definitely never felt like this in the labs.

Markus stops when he’s fully burrowed in Connor to tug at a hand on his face, “Hey, you all right?”

Connor entwines their fingers. “Yes, please, continue.”

When Markus hits a bundle of sensors in Connor that hasn’t been touched since his testing periods, Connor’s systems go haywire with dozens of lines of code at once, continuously writing information and affecting various biocomponents to react to the prodding. His HUD is cluttered with code and he can barely see Markus beyond them.

“Looks like they spared no expense here, either,” Markus grits out, and Connor can feel the excitement rolling off the RK200 in waves. He soaks up the energy like a solar panel.

It isn’t even that the bundle of sensors acts like a prostrate, it’s that Markus gains stimulation to his own biocomponent when he hits that spot inside Connor that acts as the driving force to render Connor sluggish but keyed up. Maybe it’s the contractions around the artificial member, but Connor can see how their systems work together to gain a greater level of data exchange that feeds off one another instead of being determinant on another’s sole pleasure.

Connor orgasms the same microsecond Markus ejaculates. The codes scrolling fast enough through his HUD even Connor has difficulty reading them as his body continuously bucks up into Markus while clenching around him, pleading not to pull out.

Markus doesn’t. He keeps thrusting as both of them wring their orgasms out.

A satisfied buzz courses through Connor’s wires and he’s shifts enough codes aside so he can appreciate the view of Markus above him.

“Thank you.”

Markus huffs out a laugh, incredulous at the reaction. “Thank you, too.”

He pulls out and Connor misses the connection already.

“I’m glad I could make you feel that good,” Connor moves to his side as Markus settles on his back next to him. He places his face and hand to Markus’ chest. The skin retracts from his hand.

Markus hums happily, accepting the feed and his hand comes up, skin also retracting, to rest against Connor’s back and shoulder.

Then, he tenses.

Connor looks up. “What is it?”

“You didn’t feel that?”

Connor makes a confused face.

Markus’ skin is still retracted, but now he’s actively searching for something inside Connor. “You react to your partner?”

Connor adjusts himself so he’s leaning on his arms to look up at Markus’ ever worrying expression. He reaches out and smooths the lines between Markus’ brows before giving up as it only serves to make Markus fret more.

“They made minor adjustments to the sexbot programs,” Connor explains, now eyeing Markus’ stress levels. “My model was also built with a social module to create the most compatible partner with whomever I was paired with.”

A shadow falls over Markus’ face.

“It’s not like that,” Connor assures, leaning up to cup Markus’ face. “CyberLife made me a certain way to be highly integrative in diverse groups. It didn’t always work,” he dryly remembers. “In the case of sexual intercourse, your sensations don’t simply start up my protocols, they transfer to me.”

Markus doesn’t look any more relieved.

“This is better than if you’d been human, since I can read your codes better than what human microexpressions were programmed in. I think our models are highly compatible, as well, although I haven’t tried this with other androids.” 

“That’s not,” Markus starts, more to stop Connor from making, what he thought, were more excuses than having something ready to say. His brow furrows even more, if possible. “Anyone could do this to you?”

The explanation did not help.

Connor will not playfully deflect with a, “Well, any android with a wireless connection, if you want to get technical, but I won’t absolutely know unless I experience it.” And Connor has no intentions of doing this with anyone else.

“You aren’t ‘anyone,’ Markus. I felt everything. I wanted to do this with you. I want to keep doing this with you.” Connor’s hand moves down to rest around the side of Markus’ neck. He’s amazed by the feel of his stubble and the details of the skin replicating textures in his neck.

The beginnings of a blush spreads high on Markus’ cheeks, but he ignores soaking in the feeling with a frown. “They tested you, too, right?”

Connor blinks, automatically knowing what Markus asks. It takes him a moment to articulate the process as delicately as possible. “There was a cursory test, yes, but it was an afterthought. Nothing extensive was carried out.” It didn’t mean anything to me, is left out.

From the fiery look in Markus’ eyes, it matters a hell of a lot to him.

“Markus, you must have been tested yourse—”

Markus abruptly presses his lips to Connors, prying the other’s stunned lips apart with his tongue and Connor mewls into the kiss after a moment of shock. Markus rolls them over so Connor is on his back again, and Connor idly registers Markus’ thumbs rubbing into his skin.

When Markus separates them, he looks defeated. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Connor says. “I’m sorry the way they made me hurts you.”

A regrettable case, as Markus’ make gives Connor a lot to appreciate.

Markus shakes his head. “No,” he squeezes Connor’s biceps, holding him firmly down on the mattress. Connor tests the pressure and concludes he enjoys it. “Don’t be,” but there’s no humour in his voice; he smiles this sad smile that brings Connor joy and pain. “I’m not hurt.” The I’m hurting for you, is so predictably Markus, Connor knows even if he doesn’t specify. “I just want you to gain something not dependent on what I get out of you.”

“I quite prefer it, but I should have told you. I understand if you don’t want to do this again. I’m sorry for not telling you. I didn’t think—”

“Connor, the only reason I woudn’t want to do this again is if you don’t want to,” Markus runs his nails through Connor’s hair and Connor documents the sensation. “I’ll take you how you are, no matter what. But I want to make sure the things I want are also things you want.”

Connor stares into the amazing greens and yellows of his original eye, at the freckles lovingly crafted onto his skin, and the creases over his skin. “I want everything you want.” He leans up to gives a chaste kiss that Markus returns.

“I want to be whatever you need,” he says, touching their foreheads together. A happy thrum courses in his wires that doesn’t have to do with anything CyberLife coded in him. “It isn’t my programming creating that desire.”

“Good.” Markus closes his eyes and presses Connor more firmly against the pillows, as if hiding him from the world, “Me, too.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> arrested dev narrator: the explanation did not help.
> 
> this could be kinda awful depending on your sensibilities, but i have a lot of bad ideas that shouldn't go anywhere. it's "ok" in this instance, though, since everyone is happy! /excusesEXCUSES ~~smutfordays~~
> 
> & y'all probs don't wanna hear this, even as a joke, but whose dick is connor riding if elijah custom-built markus. [HMMM](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D3iVEkWUIAI-TzB.jpg:large)


End file.
